Star Crossed
by Panhead17
Summary: So, I kinda got roped into writing this thing for a friend… he came up with the weirdest Fairy Tail pairing he could think of, and now I gotta write something for it. So now, Panhead1 presents- High School AU, Fem!Zeref x Celestial Spirit King. God, that just sounds wrong. Genderbent Zeref, don't like, don't read


**Star-Crossed**

**Summary- So, I kinda got roped into writing this thing for a friend… he came up with the weirdest Fairy Tail pairing he could think of, and now I gotta write something for it. So now, Panhead1 presents- High School AU, Fem!Zeref x Celestial Spirit King. God, that just sounds wrong. Genderbent Zeref, don't like, don't read.**

**Author's Note- So, yeah the summary pretty much says it all, but just to clarify. Zeref is unliked goth girl, Celestial Spirit King, henceforth known as Orion cuz Celestial Spirit King is just too fuckin' unweidly, is the star quarterback of Zodiac High's football (American) team, the Celestials. Could be a one-shot, or maybe a two or three-shot. I honestly don't know. So, God help me, here we go.**

Orion hurled the ball with a grunt and watched** as **his friend Loke caught it with relative ease. Mr. Capricorn, his math teacher, stuck his head out his classroom door and shouted briefly at the pair to stop throwing the football in the hallway.

Orion only chuckled and ran to catch up with his friends, Scorpio and Loke. The trio walked down the hallway, taking a right turn and cutting through the gym. Their PE teacher and coach, Taurus, greeted them as they entered. They shouted back a greeting and walked out the other side of the gym into the hallway where the three had their lockers.

"Hey, you two have any clue who that new chick is over by Mavis? I've never seen her before. She's kinda hot." Loke mused.

"Ooh, don't let Aries hear you say that." Scorpio deadpanned, laughing lightly.

Orion joined in poking fun at Loke, despite his insistence that their relationship "wasn't like that," but Orion was honestly intrigued as to who the new girl was. He had always been a very open person, and made new friends easily. Didn't hurt that she _was_ fairly attractive, in her own, sorta goth kind of way.

The mystery had shoulder length black hair that appeared rather untamed. She dressed almost entirely in black, from her leather jacket to her combat boots, and her eyes were a rather unique shade of red.

"Well, while you idiots try to puzzle out exactly who she is, _I'm_ gonna go find out." Orion sauntered over to Mavis's locker, where she, the mystery girl, and her friend Aquarius.

"Sup, Orion." Mavis greeted.

"Sup. I just came over to find out who the new girl is. Loke seems very interested." he added with a knowing grin, drawing a rather cute blush from the girl.

"Oh boy, don't let Aries find out about that." Aquarius commented before walking over to talk to Scorpio, her boyfriend.

"Well, I'm Zeref. I just transferred from Fairy High in Earthland. Mavis here is an old friend of mine, and we were just catching up a bit."

"Wow, Earthland. That's a long ways away. Just wondering, did you know Lucy Heartfilia? She's a close friend of mine, and last I checked she went to Fairy High as well."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. She was dating that pink haired pyromaniac, Natsu, I think?'

"Yep, that's the one. Don't mention the dating thing around Loke though, it's kinda a sore topic for him."

"Old flame or something?"

"Ha, he wishes. Anyway, I'll let you go, but let me know if you want a tour of the school or something. No offense Mavis, but you aren't the best with that kinda stuff."

Zeref smiled. "I may just take you up on that… what was your name again? Sorry, I'm terrible with that kinda stuff."

"Orion. I'll be on the practice field after school if you wanna come talk or anything."

Orion walked back to his group of football buddies, which had grown to include Sagittarius and Cancer. Zeref turned back to face Mavis and found her grinning widely.

"God, Mavis, what are you thinking about now?"

"You totally like him." she stated matter-of-factly, if not a little bit sadistically.

Zeref blushed at this and turned away. "I do not!"

"He totally likes you too. You two just couldn't stop oogling each other. It was frickin' adorable."

Zeref flipped her friend off and walked down the hall to her next class. She progressed through the day with little incident, and after wards found herself, for some reason or another, walking towards the practice field.

She arrived and found Orion running laps by himself before practice started, the other team members still in the locker room.

"Sup." she called out as she approached. Orion pulled out his earbuds and walked over to wear she was standing. Zeref heard a rather recognizable song and stopped in her tracks.

"Woah, you listen to the Comet Killers? (**Note: Totally made up. Think, like Attack Attack! or Bring Me the Horizon**) You're not really the type of guy I'd expect would listen to them."

"Hell yes I listen to them. Have you heard the stuff off their newest album? Real heavy stuff. Gets me pumped up for games and such."

Zeref nodded approvingly, impressed and slightly surprised by his music choices. The pair continued walking around the track, discussing the finer points of their similar musical selections until the other football players started filing out of the locker room.

"Well, that looks like my cue to go. Same place tomorrow?" Zeref asked.

"You can count on it." Orion replied with a wink and ran over to join his teammates.

Zeref trudged off the field and towards her house several blocks away, unaware that their entire exchange was being watched.

Mavis crouched under the bleachers with Aquarius and another friend, Virgo. The trio observed the quarterback's interactions with the new girl with much giggling and smiling.

"I told you, frickin' adorable." Mavis hissed to her companions.

"Totally." came a sudden and surprisingly male voice from directly behind them. "Who are we watching this time?"

Aquarius spun around and slapped her boyfriend. "Damnnit Scorpio, stop _doing_ that! But we were looking at Orion and Zeref, if you must know."

"Ahh. Thought it was weird that she was here. Hmm. Goin' for some matchmaking here, or just the stalking?"

"It's not stalking, you idiot, and you'd have to ask Mavis."

At the sound of her name, Mavis turned around with a slightly sadistic smile that made everyone back up uncomfortably.

"For now we'll just watch. I guess time'll tell."

**That was a struggle. Sorry for anyone I scarred permanently, please check out the other stories on my profile for prompt un-scarring, especially you Bixanna and Mystwalker fans out there. If that's not enough and you wish me physical harm because of this story, just let me know and I'll direct necessary action against the offending party. *Cough* antesamhain on tumblr *cough cough* hate him not me *Cough* **


End file.
